A number of ophthalmological procedures require insertion of a cannula. One example includes use of a cannula with an infusion line. After a procedure is completed, the cannula must be removed. It is desirable to provide a tool for safe and easy removal of a cannula. It is also desirable to provide tools that are useful for completing other portions of an ophthalmological procedure.